Survivre
by YaNa31
Summary: Lors de la bataille de Poudlard, Voldemort et Hermione se sont affrontés. Sauf qu'Hermione n'aurait jamais pensé survivre à la folie meurtrière du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il survivrait à nouveau au sort impardonnable. Et qu'il déciderait finalement de la garder en vie.
1. Prologue

_Bonsoir à tout le monde!_

_Voici ma première fanfiction 100% Harry Potter! Youpi!_  
_D'habitude, je ne publiais que sur le thème Avengers et plus particulièrement sur notre petit Loki (ah... les méchants sont décidément trop beaux...)_

_Bref!_

_J'ai voulu me lancer sur un autre thème. Et pourquoi pas sur Harry Potter qui a tant bercé mon adolescence?!_

_Et bien, magie magie!_

_Voici "SURVIVRE", une fanfiction basée sur deux personnages que j'aime beaucoup dans cet univers, Hermione et Voldemort._

_Allez, après ce petit blabla, je vous laisse lire le prologue!_

_Bonne lecture!_

_PS: Les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling._

* * *

De quoi je me souvenais ?

De beaucoup de choses…horribles…  
Des cris de terreur. Des cris de douleur.  
De l'odeur du sang qui imprégnait l'air. Du sang qui maculait les murs.  
De l'odeur de la mort.

De la mort qui arpentait les couloirs de Poudlard, en quête de nouvelles âmes à faucher.  
De la mort qui avait finalement choisi les vainqueurs de cette guerre.

De Harry Potter. Le garçon qui avait survécu. D'un ami très cher à mon cœur.  
Le corps inerte dans les bras de Hagrid.  
Et qui avait rendu son dernier souffle face à son ennemi de toujours.

De Ron Weasley. Celui qui aurait dû partager ma vie.  
Le corps figé pour l'éternité.  
Tombé sous les sorts de Lucius Malefoy.

Mon cœur saignait. Encore et encore.

Je me souvenais de Molly Weasley. Une mère si aimante. Une mère si fière de ses rejetons.  
Tuée par Bellatrix Lestrange.

Et Ginny Weasley… si douce…celle qui aurait pu partager la vie de Harry…  
Les yeux baignés de larmes, étendue sur le corps de son bien-aimé.  
Et finalement, emmenée par les Mangemorts…

Neville Londubat… Luna Lovegood… Seamus Finnigan…  
Leurs visages défilaient inlassablement dans mon esprit, le meurtrissant encore et encore.

Je me souvenais de mon affrontement face à _lui.  
_Submergée par la douleur, la vengeance et le désespoir, je l'avais défié. J'avais tenté d'abattre ce monstre. De finir cette mission que nous avait confié Dumbledore.  
Malgré mes faiblesses physiques, je m'étais dressée face à lui.

Etait-ce la folie qui avait guidé mon bras… je ne pourrais le dire…  
En tout cas, notre face-à-face resterait à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire.

Son funeste regard s'était posé sur moi. La baguette de sureau pointée vers ma poitrine.  
Mes yeux rougis s'étaient posés sur lui. Ma baguette pointé vers son torse squelettique.

Je me souvenais de Nagini, aux pieds de son maître. Neville n'avait pas été assez rapide.  
Le boa constrictor avait eu raison de son courage.

Je me souvenais de son sourire malsain. De ses paroles aussi tranchantes que la lame d'un couteau. De ses insultes à mon encontre. De son mépris envers les personnes comme moi.  
Je me souvenais de la haine que j'avais ressentie à ce moment-là. De ce poison qui s'était lentement insinué dans mes veines. De ce poison qui avait nourri ma douleur.

Je me souvenais des Mangemorts qui, après avoir soumis les derniers résistants, encourageaient leur maître à me traîner dans la boue. A me torturer jusqu'à ce que je le supplie. Jusqu'à ce que je lui demande la mort.

Premier Doloris.  
Je chutai et convulsai sur le sol. Cependant, je m'étais jurée de ne pas hurler. De ne pas lui donner cette satisfaction.

Deuxième Doloris.  
Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang. Comme pour le premier, je me retins de crier. De leur montrer ma souffrance.

Troisième Doloris.  
Ma volonté se fissura. Ma détermination vola en éclats.

Je dévoilai ma souffrance au grand jour.  
Sous les rires de ses partisans, sous les gémissements des survivants…

Il se délectait du mal qui me rongeait.

Il se délectait de ma mauvaise posture.

Soudainement, il annula les effets du sort.  
Epuisée, sans défense, je le vis m'approcher… s'accroupir… tirer sur mes cheveux… m'obligeait à croiser ses pupilles de mort…  
Et alors que tout espoir était perdu, que mon destin était scellé, une idée naquit dans mon esprit.

Tandis qu'il me crachait son venin au visage, mes doigts recherchèrent ma baguette. L'agrippèrent. La serrèrent fortement.  
Ses doigts se cramponnèrent à la baguette de sureau. Sans aucune once de pitié, il la braqua vers moi.  
Et sans aucune once de pitié, il prononça la funeste incantation. Du moins…

- _Avada Kedavra_ !  
Prise d'une soudaine montée d'adrénaline, je parvins à esquiver le rayon vert.  
La surprise, l'incompréhension étaient les maîtres mots de la situation.

Tremblante, je me redressai. Tremblante, je tendis le bras dans sa direction.  
Malgré la peur qui tenaillait mon estomac, j'osais à nouveau me dresser face à lui.

Cette fois-ci…

- _AVADA KEDAVRA_ !  
Ce ne fut pas seulement lui qui jeta le sort impardonnable.  
Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi en prenant conscience de la réalité.

Nos voix s'étaient mêlées l'une à l'autre.  
Ce n'était pas un rayon mais deux rayons qui naquirent de nos magies respectives.

Comprenant que l'inévitable allait se produire, mes paupières se fermèrent.  
Et les ténèbres m'engloutirent toute entière.

Voilà les derniers souvenirs qui gravitaient dans mon esprit…

Maintenant… je revenais à la réalité…

Quel est donc ce miracle qui m'avait permis de survivre au sort de la mort ?!  
Car oui, je n'étais pas morte…  
Oui… j'avais survécu à un Avada Kedavra…

Il ne m'avait pas vaincue…

Et les ténèbres s'inclinèrent devant la lumière.  
Cette lumière qui m'éblouissait tant… qui me brûlait…  
Une réaction tout à fait normale quand on avait passé les dernières heures voire les derniers jours dans l'inconscience la plus totale.

Mes yeux s'habituèrent peu à peu aux rayons solaires et au décor environnant. Où m'avait-on emmenée ?! Quel était donc cet…  
Ma respiration se bloqua subitement. Cet endroit… je le connaissais… je le reconnaissais…  
Ce vieux manoir de style victorien qui se dressait fièrement devant moi. Ce manoir où résidait une des plus grandes familles de sangs purs. Une famille de sangs purs qui avaient contribué à ma déchéance...  
Des silhouettes semblables à des fantômes arpentaient les jardins de la vieille demeure. Des paons. Aussi blancs que la neige…

- Maître…  
- Non, Bella… tu ne la toucheras pas…  
Mon cœur eut un loupé en entendant cette voix sifflante. Ainsi donc, il était encore vivant…  
Encore… malgré l'Avada Kedavra… il était encore là…

- Elle s'est réveillée… maître…  
Lucius Malefoy… ce… cet enfoiré qui avait osé tuer Ron ! Si j'avais la possibilité de le…  
Le fil de mes pensées s'interrompit rapidement quand il entra dans mon champ de vision.  
Etendue sur l'herbe telle une poupée désarticulée, je n'avais plus la moindre chance de m'en sortir.

Voldemort n'avait décidément plus rien d'humain.  
Que ce soit son corps squelettique, les fentes de serpent qui remplaçaient son nez ou encore ses iris aussi rouge que le sang…

Ces iris couleur sang analysaient la moindre parcelle de mon anatomie. Mes doigts, mes jambes, mon visage. Tout passait sous l'impitoyable regard du Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
- Miss Granger…  
Je frissonnai.  
Mon nom de famille sonnait tellement faux dans sa bouche.

- J'avoue que tu m'impressionnes… toi, la vulgaire petite Sang-de-Bourbe…  
L'impressionner ?! En plus de me m'avoir brisé physiquement, il me torturait mentalement.  
- Qu'est-ce… que vous attendez pour me tuer ? parvins-je à articuler.  
Une vive douleur parcourut mes cervicales quand je voulus me redresser. Le sort avait laissé des séquelles, sans aucun doute.

- Te tuer ?! Voyons, ma chère, ta mort ne servira en rien mes intérêts  
Je fixai sa face squelettique.  
Pardon ?! Ma mort ne le soulagerait pas ?! Ma mort ne servirait pas ses intérêts ?!

- Jamais je ne m'allierai à vous ! Plutôt mourir que…  
- SILENCE !  
Je ravalai mon venin.  
Il avait haussé la voix, certes. Mais sans céder à une quelconque pulsion de violence…  
Déstabilisant… Vraiment…

- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous voulez, Voldemort ? M'utiliser comme une marionnette ?! Faire de moi votre esclave ?!  
- Tu es décidément très intelligente, Granger. Trop intelligente pour un parasite tel que toi…  
- Vous savez ce qu'il vous dit le parasite ? m'emportai-je brusquement.  
Une décharge parcourut mon corps de haut en bas.

Mes nerfs… mes os… chaque centimètre de mon corps était soumis à cette souffrance. Seul mon esprit demeurait à peu près sain.  
J'hurlai mentalement.

- Tu seras mon esclave, Granger. Tu seras mon petit animal de compagnie personnel…  
- JAMAIS ! JE CHOISIS LA MORT !  
Un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres.

Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ne voulait-il me garder en vie !  
J'étais Hermione Granger, la fille qui avait accompagné Harry Potter dans sa quête des Horcruxes. Celle qui avait l'avait aidé à détruire ses morceaux d'âmes.  
Alors pourquoi diable voulait-il me maintenir en vie ?

- Oh, crois-moi, j'aurais bien voulu réduire ta misérable petite vie à néant.  
Sans prévenir, il m'attrapa par le cou. Ses doigts glacés appuyèrent douloureusement sur mes vertèbres.  
Un couinement s'échappa de mes cordes vocales.  
- J'aurais tellement voulu te tuer, me souffla-t-il avec délectation, te faire souffrir…  
Son rictus s'élargit.  
- Sauf que tu m'es trop précieuse… je ne puis te laisser à la mort… plus maintenant…  
- Précieuse…

A ses mots, Bellatrix me fusilla du regard.  
A ses mots, mon estomac se noua.

Qu'attendait-il de moi ? !

- Raison de plus pour que je mette fin à mes jours, le raillai-je. Si je suis si précieuse à vos yeux, alors ma mort pourrait peut-être conduire à la vôtre.  
Sans crier gare, il me gifla violemment.

Sous les rires des Mangemorts, j'essuyai le sang qui coulait le long de mon menton.  
Sans quitter Voldemort des yeux. Sans cesser de le défier.

- Tu apprendras vite qui est ton maître, Granger…  
D'un geste, il ordonna à ses hommes de me remettre debout et me tourna le dos.  
Mes jambes se dérobèrent plusieurs fois d'affilée. Mais, à chaque fois, ils me retinrent.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Voldemort ? Que suis-je pour vous ?  
Les Mangemorts présents se paralysèrent au nom de « Voldemort. Cependant, l'intéressé n'y prêta pas réellement attention. Son attention était focalisée sur moi. Et notamment, sur le combat que je menais contre la douleur.  
- L'Avada Kedavra laisse des traces. Et nous nous en sommes sortis tous deux. N'est- pas miraculeux, Granger ?  
- Pourquoi diable tenez-vous à ce que je reste en vie ?! Vous allez me rajouter à votre collection de babioles précieuses ?  
- En effet, tu fais partie d'une collection. Mais pas de simples babioles.

Une lueur sadique s'insinua dans ses iris.  
Je déglutis.

- Lors de notre affrontement, il semblerait que la magie est encore fait des siennes.  
Il marqua une pause. Le temps que j'assimile correctement les informations.  
- Nous sommes étroitement liés, Hermione Granger.  
- Étroitement…  
- Oui. Quand j'ai voulu te tuer et que tu as riposté, nos deux magies sont rentrées en contact et…

Et ?!

- Et il est arrivé exactement la même chose qu'il y a seize ans auparavant. La même chose qu'avec Harry Potter.  
- Vous voulez dire que… bégayai-je.  
- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'ai pas perdu mon corps. Mais une chose est sûre…

Non, non et non ! Non ! Pourquoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?!  
C'était un cauchemar ! Un véritable cauchemar !

- Il y a quelques heures, un nouvel Horcruxe est né. Et cet Horcruxe se trouve en ce moment-même devant moi. Et je suis bien déterminé à protéger tous mes Horcruxes… quel que soit leur nature.

* * *

_Alors? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce prologue?_

_Une bonne ou une mauvaise note?_

_Bref!_

_Je vous remercie encore d'avoir lu ce chapitre! A plus!_


	2. Chapitre I

_Waouh! _

_Je remercie The Great Victoria Grant, KuraraOkumura, kaliqe, KylieJackson, Guest, Dragoncila et MortalFlower pour leurs reviews! Cela fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que vous appréciez cette fanfiction!_

_Pour une fois que j'écris pas sur le si sexy Loki Laufeyson... le magnifique dieu... bref! _

_Veuillez excuser la folie de l'auteur... _

_Merci aux followers et anonymes de suivre cette histoire!_

_Guest: Je suis désolée de te dire que oui, Voldemort va rester moche! Malheureusement, il ne redeviendra pas le beau Jedusor d'avant!_

_Résumé: Hermione a combattu Voldemort. Voldemort a combattu Hermione. Malgré les sorts impardonnables qu'ils se sont lancés, les deux sont en vie et liés. Hermione découvre qu'elle est devenue un Horcruxe et que Voldemort n'a nullement l'intention de la laisser partir._

_En espérant que cette suite vous plaise!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Contre toute attente, les Mangemorts ne me jetèrent dans un cachot. Non, contre toute attente, ils m'amenèrent dans l'une des chambres du manoir.

Une chambre des plus sinistres, certes. Mais une chambre quand même.  
- Pourquoi ce traitement de « faveur », ne puis-je m'empêcher de demander à l'un des serviteurs.  
- Le maître a exigé que l'on t'attribue une chambre et, par la même occasion, que tu enfiles ceci.

Le Mangemort me lança un bout de tissu. Une fois réceptionné, je me hâtai de le déplier.  
Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.  
- Et vous pensez sincèrement que j'ai enfilé cette chose ?!  
- Tu feras ce que l'on te dira de faire, sale Sang-de-Bourbe ! Ou je puis t'assurer…  
- Travers !  
Le dénommé Travers se retourna à l'évocation de son nom. A l'encadrement de la porte, Lucius Malefoy dévisageait son subalterne d'un œil mauvais.

- Malefoy…  
- Le maître n'a-t-il pas été assez clair à son propos ?  
Il me désigna de sa canne serpent.  
Je restai de marbre.

- N'a-t-il point dit que Granger était sous sa protection ?!  
D'une démarche fière, il s'avança vers Travers. Ses yeux gris incapables de se détacher de ceux du fautif.  
- Et à ce titre, nous n'avons le droit de lui porter atteinte. Que ce soit physiquement ou par le biais d'insultes.  
Je fus rassurée de savoir que les Mangemorts n'avaient plus possibilité de me faire du mal.  
Cependant, savoir que Voldemort pouvait faire de moi ce qu'il voulait ne me réjouissait guère.  
- Pourquoi…  
- N'insiste pas, Travers. Granger est sous la protection du Seigneur des Ténèbres, siffla Lucius, menaçant. Si tu veux éviter de te frotter à sa colère et à la mienne, je te conseille de déguerpir au plus vite de cette chambre.

Après m'avoir adressée un dernier regard noir, l'homme disparut de la chambre, suivi de près par l'autre Mangemort. Désormais, j'étais en tête à tête avec Malefoy.  
Pour mon plus grand malheur.

- Veuillez à vous rendre présentable, Granger. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres…  
- Quoi qu'en dise Voldemort, je refuse de porter ceci.  
Comme pour illustrer mes propos, je jetai le linge par terre. Les bras croisées, j'attendais patiemment qu'il réagisse.  
- Sachez, Granger, que vous ne pouvez vous octroyer le loisir d'appeler le Seigneur des Ténèbres de cette façon. Et vous porterez ceci !  
- JAMAIS ! m'écriai-je, les nerfs à vif.

Je vis nettement son humeur s'assombrir. Je vis nettement ses traits se crisper.  
- Vous allez obéir.  
- Sous peine de quoi ? Comme vous l'avez si bien dit, Lucius, vous n'avez l'autorisation de me toucher.  
- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a fait une exception pour Bellatrix et moi. Mais ça, Travers n'est pas censé le savoir.  
Ses doigts extrayaient lentement sa baguette de son fourreau. Mon premier réflexe fut de reculer.

- Alors, que souhaitez-vous, Granger ? Obéir gentiment ou au contraire, endurer mille souffrances ?  
Voyant que je n'étais disposée à lui fournir une réponse, il pointa sa baguette vers ma poitrine.

Je déglutis.

- Il me semble que je vous ai posée une question.  
- A laquelle je ne souhaite répondre, terminai-je d'une voix mal-assurée.  
- Comme vous voudrez.  
Une décharge électrique traversa subitement mon organisme. Une décharge électrique qui eut raison de ma volonté à résister.  
Secouée, je me retrouvais le sol, mes cris déchirant l'air.  
A travers le rideau de larmes, je pus apercevoir Lucius sourire. Se délecter de l'immense souffrance qui parcourait mon corps.

Cela sembla durer une éternité. Une éternité de douleur à laquelle je ne pouvais y mettre un terme.

Quand il releva sa baguette, le calvaire prit fin. Quand il releva sa baguette, je me recroquevillai en position fœtale. Comme pour me protéger de lui. Et de son sadisme.  
- Vous lui appartenez corps et âme désormais, Granger. Vous vous vêtirez donc comme il l'entendra. Vous vous coifferez comme il l'entendra.

Ses paroles me transpercèrent le cœur.  
Oui, c'était la triste vérité. J'appartenais à Voldemort. J'étais un de ses Horcruxes. Et à ce titre, il avait le droit de jouer avec ma vie comme il l'entendait.  
- Soyez prête dans une heure. Je viendrais vous chercher.

Sans ajouter une syllabe de plus, le maître des lieux fit volte-face.  
Je tentai de me redresser, de me remettre assise. En vain. Mes forces étaient sur le déclin.

Je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même.

xxx

Il me fallut un bon quart d'heure avant de réussir à me relever. Mes nerfs ne cessaient de m'envoyer des messages, de me rappeler la douleur et l'humiliation que Lucius m'avait imposée.

Il me fallut quinze bonnes minutes pour m'habituer au reflet que me renvoyait le grand miroir.  
A contrecœur, j'avais revêtu l'habit de la discorde. Une robe beige à longues manches et avec décolleté…

J'avais un très mauvais pressentiment quant à la tournure des événements.  
Pourquoi tenait-il à ce que je me vêtisse de cette façon ?!

Je ne… oh non… ne me dîtes pas que…

Je secouai vivement la tête.  
Non, non ! Je devais me sortir tout ça du crâne ! Je devais me sortir tout ça du crâne !

Mes mains s'attaquèrent rapidement à ma chevelure indomptable. On voyait bien que cela faisait des lustres que je ne m'en étais pas inquiétée. Que de nœuds !  
Le problème, c'était qu'il me restait une vingtaine de minutes avant qu'il me conduise auprès de mon « maître ». Autant dire que démêler les nœuds, les laver, les sécher, se révélait tout bonnement impossible.

La dernière solution qui s'offrait à moi était de les attacher.

Une fois ceci accompli, je me concentrai sur mon visage.  
Comment effacer sans magie les cernes violacées qui s'étendaient sous mes yeux ?! Comment effacer les ecchymoses couvrant ma peau. Comment ?!  
Je ne pouvais rien y faire.

J'étais obligée de me présenter devant lui ainsi.

Qu'allait-il me demander au juste ? Etant donné que j'étais son esclave personnel en quelque sorte, à quoi devrais-je m'attendre de sa part ?  
En pleine réflexion, je n'entendis pas la porte s'ouvrir. Je n'entendis pas les pas. Ce fut au moment où je sentis la main sur mon épaule que je compris qu'une heure s'était déjà écoulée.

- Il est temps de vous présenter devant votre maître, Granger.

x

- Mes chers Mangemorts…  
Lucius me maintenait fermement le bras. Avant d'éviter une éventuelle fuite.

- Nous partirons donc dans trois jours….  
Il me stoppa à l'entrée de la salle de réunion.

Il m'ordonna de ne pas bouger d'ici.

- Dans trois jours, nous étendrons notre pouvoir en France.  
La France ?!  
Ainsi donc, Voldemort avait l'intention de s'attaquer à l'Europe entière. Et après l'Europe, ce sera sûrement le reste du monde.

- Oui, Lucius ?  
Mon esprit revint immédiatement sur Terre.  
- Je vous amène votre nouvelle esclave, maître.

Le bras du Mangemort se tendit dans ma direction. Je ne savais pas ce qui me retenait de lui mettre ma main dans la figure. Peut-être Voldemort qui s'était levé et se dirigeait vers moi… ou encore Nagini qui ondulait sur le sol…  
Ou encore la présence des nombreux disciples du Seigneur des Ténèbres…

- Granger, je dois dire que tu es plutôt belle pour une Sang-de-Bourbe.  
Les iris rouges de Voldemort se plantèrent brusquement dans les miens. S'il s'attendait à ce que je baisse le regard, il pouvait toujours rêvé.  
- Quand on fait un compliment à quelqu'un, la coutume veut que l'on remercie ce quelqu'un…  
Je m'obstinais à ne rien répondre. Le remercier serait me soumettre à sa volonté. Et ce n'était sûrement pas mon attention.  
- Vas-tu répondre, sale petite…  
- Lucius !

La main de Malefoy se stoppa à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Mon cœur semblait avoir cessé de battre.  
- Tu ne vas tout de même pas te rabaisser à ce genre de comportement. Digne de moldu…  
Il traîna volontairement sur le mot « moldu ». Comme pour signifier son mépris envers les gens démunis de magie.  
- Pour faire obéir une Sang-de-Bourbe, il n'existe qu'une seule manière.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent de terreur quand il sortit brusquement la baguette de sureau.  
Mon cœur avait réellement cessé de battre.

- Regardez tous ! Regardez tous comment il faut faire pour soumettre un être comme elle…  
Du coin de l'œil, je pus apercevoir un attroupement de Mangemorts. Tous avides de savoir comment leur maître allait s'y prendre pour me briser.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

- IMPERO !  
Aussitôt, je perdis le contrôle de mon corps. Je sentis mon esprit se faire submerger par celui de Voldemort. Je sentis son esprit si sombre prendre possession de moi. Je me sentis enchaînée. Prise au piège. Sans aucune possibilité de me soustraire à ce châtiment.  
Et dire qu'en quatrième année à Poudlard, un Mangemort nous avait entraînés à résister à ce sort Impardonnable. Qu'il nous avait donnés les clés pour ne pas tomber entre les mains des mages noirs.  
Mais aujourd'hui, alors que les ténèbres dominaient le monde, je me pliais au désir du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Pour mon plus grand malheur !

« Tu vas maintenant te prosterner devant moi »  
Me susurra-t-il doucement.

Non, non et non ! Il était parfaitement hors de question que je m'agenouille devant cette…  
Ce fut avec horreur que je constatai que son esprit prenait totalement le pas sur le mien. Mon genou gauche se fléchit tout seul.  
Plus je tentais de faire front contre Voldemort, plus mes forces diminuaient. Au point de ressentir quelques vertiges.

- Allons, Granger… il serait temps de t'impliquer, railla-t-il sous les rires de ses disciples.  
Un cri étranglé sortit de ma gorge.  
J'avais beau me débattre, Voldemort parvenait à faire de moi son pantin.

Malgré l'épreuve qu'il me faisait traverser, mes iris étaient toujours accrochés aux siens. Comme si je voulais lui prouver que je ne cesserais de le défier quoi qu'il arrive.

Mon genou droit rejoignit son compagnon.  
A chaque fois que j'essayais de m'imposer, Voldemort bloquait mon esprit. Autant dire que j'étais devenue spectatrice de mon propre sort.

Mes cervicales craquèrent subitement. Un craquement sonore qui arracha quelques sourires sadiques parmi les Mangemorts.  
- Baisse la tête, Granger.  
Tandis que la magie me forçait à baisser la tête en avant, je rassemblais toute mon énergie pour la garder droite. Malheureusement…

- Tu vas baisser ta tête… immédiatement !  
Une décharge traversa ma nuque. Une décharge qui me fit perdre le fil de mes pensées, qui me déstabilisa. Qui me fit souffrir.

A mon plus grand désespoir, je fus obligée de m'incliner devant son esprit si sombre.  
Ce fut donc les genoux au sol et la tête courbée que j'attendis la suite des événements.  
Ce fut à genoux et la tête courbée que j'attendis la sentence.  
- Mes chères sœurs ! Mes chers frères ! Voilà comment il faut s'y prendre avec les Sang-de-Bourbe !

D'un coup de baguette, je me retrouvai allongée sur le ventre, sans possibilité de pouvoir me relever.  
- Tous seront à plat ventre devant les sang purs que nous sommes !

Impuissante. Je l'étais totalement.  
Impuissante face à leurs moqueries. Impuissante face à leurs cris de joie.  
Et surtout impuissante face à la dernière volonté de mon « maître »…

- Un bon bain ne me ferait pas de mal, Granger…  
- Je… ne veux…  
- N'as-tu pas compris la leçon ?!  
Impuissante face au Doloris que le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'affligea. Impuissante. L'esprit courbé. Acculé au pied du mur.  
Les muscles, les os en feu… paralysée… je n'étais plus qu'une poupée de chiffon entre ses doigts.

- N'AS-TU PAS COMPRIS LA LECON ?! gueula-t-il.  
Mes hurlements s'élevèrent rapidement dans l'atmosphère. Des hurlements à m'en arracher les cordes vocales.  
Un supplice qui dura une bonne minute. Un supplice qui me laissa totalement vulnérable une fois interrompu.

Les larmes de souffrance voilèrent peu à peu mon champ de vision. Des larmes de souffrance que je m'empressais d'effacer… quand Voldemort se décida à lever le sort de l'Imperium.  
- Granger…  
Incapable de me lever. Incapable de soutenir son regard de sang plus longtemps. Incapable de lui tenir la tête plus longtemps.  
Sa main droite s'empara vivement de ma chevelure. Sans aucune douceur, il m'obligea à me plonger dans ses iris. Il m'obligea à fixer sa face de serpent. Il m'obligea à me plier à sa volonté.  
- Je t'ordonne de t'occuper de ma toilette, Granger…  
- Je…  
La baguette de sureau qu'il tenait dans sa main libre me dissuada de l'envoyer sur les roses. Ma faible résistance physique me dissuada de le défier une seconde de plus.

- Oui… maître…  
Un sourire carnassier apparut sur ses lèvres. Un sourire qui me fit clairement comprendre qu'il ne tolérerait pas un affront de plus de ma part. Même si j'étais devenue un de ses Horcruxes.

* * *

_Voilà! Chapitre court certes! Mais le prochain sera plus long et verra apparaître un nouveau personnage!_

_Alors, statistiques?_

_Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre! Merci encore!_

_A plus!_

_PS: Une review pour encourager l'écrivain?_


	3. Chapitre II

_Merci à Guest, Dragoncila, miangedemon et lys pour leurs reviews!  
__Merci aux followers et anonymes !__  
_

_Guest: Hermione a toujours su se débrouiller. N'aie crainte! Elle devrait s'en sortir! Enfin, je crois..._

_Lys: Contente de savoir que cette fic te plaît! La suite? Et bien, c'est maintenant!_

_Donc, petit résumé..._

_Hermione est devenue officiellement Horcruxe de Voldemort. Malheureusement, certains mauvais traitements l'obligèrent à courber l'échine devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. _

_Que va-t-il donc se passer?  
__Parviendra-t-elle à échapper à Voldemort?__  
_

_La suite... maintenant!_

**_Attention, apparition d'un nouveau personnage! Ne m'appartenant pas bien sûr!_**

_Bonne lecture!_

_PS: musiques utilisées: CD "Man of Steel" et musique du trailer de Thor 2 (comme pour pas changer... bref!)_

* * *

Les yeux rivés sur le sol, j'attendais que Voldemort entre dans la baignoire.

J'attendais le moment où il allait me donner l'ordre de le laver.

Une partie de moi souhaitait à tout prix éviter la souffrance. Quitte à servir le mage noir… à réaliser la moindre de ses volontés pour ne plus jamais connaître la douleur, l'humiliation. Etant devenue un Horcruxe, si je demeurais obéissante, il ne me ferait plus aucun mal.

Rien que de penser au traitement qu'il m'avait administré, cela…

Une horreur…

Sauf que… c'était en quelque sorte la solution de facilité…

Penser à sa propre sécurité pendant que le monde s'effondrait. Pendant que les Nés-Moldus et Sangs Mêlés voyaient leurs rangs s'amoindrir. Ainsi que leurs droits.

Et ça, je refusais que cela se produise.

L'autre partie de moi-même refusait catégoriquement de se soumettre comme un gentil toutou. Pas après toutes les atrocités qu'il avait commises. Pas après avoir tué Harry, pas après avoir conduit Ron à la mort, pas après avoir laissé Naguini s'occuper de Neville, pas après avoir vu Molly périr face à la folie de Bellatrix.

Non… jamais mon esprit n'abandonnerait la lutte.

Le sentier sera jonché de multiples obstacles. Aucun doute là-dessus. Cependant, j'étais prête à prendre tous les risques. A mettre en jeu ma santé physique, ma santé mentale, tout !

Tout pour libérer le monde des sorciers de ce fléau qu'était Voldemort…

Oui… oui… je ne savais comment j'allais m'y prendre mais j'allais passer à l'action… faire mordre la poussière au Seigneur des Ténèbres…

Un léger sourire apparut à la commissure de mes lèvres… oui… j'allais l'anéantir… le réduire à néant…

Auparavant, il fallait finir ce que Dumbledore nous avait demandé.

Les Horcruxes…

- Granger… ma patience a des limites…

Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux. Comme pour me réveiller.

Le corps squelettique immergé dans l'immense baignoire d'angle, il me fixait inlassablement. Ce regard rouge comme le sang. Ce regard qui attrapait ses ennemis et les emprisonnait. Aussi rouge que le sang qu'il s'évertuait à faire couler. Un véritable contraste par rapport à sa peau blafarde. Blafarde et marbrée par une multitude de veines noires.

Sans prononcer ne serait-ce qu'une syllabe, je vins à sa rencontre.

Ma baguette m'ayant été retirée, il n'y avait plus qu'un choix qui s'offrait à moi.  
Sur les rebords de la baignoire se trouvait un gant. Un gant qui allait malheureusement me servir.

- Dois-je de nouveau te soumettre au sort de l'Imperium ?

- Non…

- Aurais-je mal entendu…

- Non… maître…

- Alors, obéis…

Un frisson parcourut ma colonne vertébrale.  
Voldemort n'avait pas besoin de faire de longs monologues pour paralyser ses victimes. Il suffisait juste qu'il ouvre la bouche…

Doucement, je m'emparai du bout de tissu et l'enfilai à la main droite.

Ma vision périphérique remarqua soudainement une ombre… une ombre qui se… non… ce n'était qu'une stupide hallucination… issue des mauvais traitements que j'avais subis…

Comprenant que je m'apprêtais à exécuter ses ordres, il me tourna le dos et cala son dos contre le côté arrondi de la baignoire… non loin de la baguette de sureau…  
Une baignoire dont l'intérieur était composé d'une multitude de petits carreaux de marbre blanc. Une baignoire dont l'extérieur était composé d'une multitude de petits carreaux d'un marbre… bleu ?!  
Du marbre bleu ? Bleu ?

Concept étrange, il fallait l'avouer. Mais fort original. Et d'une grande beauté.  
Lucius Malefoy avait dû faire appel à de grands sorciers artisans pour réaliser une telle pièce.

Mon bras glissa lentement dans l'eau chaude. L'eau chaude que je me surprise à apprécier durant quelques secondes.  
Les sels de bain titillaient délicatement mon odorat. Un mélange d'agrumes et de lavande… et d'autres senteurs.  
Des senteurs qui me permirent de m'évader quelques instants. Quelques instants qui prirent fin quand j'apposai le gant sur son dos squelettique. Squelettique au point de pouvoir compter les vertèbres une par une.

Je me retins de retirer ma main. Même si le dégoût me serrait la gorge. Même si je n'avais qu'une…

- Granger…

Sortant définitivement de mes songes, je me mis à frotter rudement sa peau. Frotter et frotter.  
Frotter ses bras. Frotter ses épaules. Frotter son cou.  
Frotter… même si j'étais au plus mal…

Où était passée la Hermione Granger si sûre de sa force ? Où était passé la Hermione Granger qui, quelques minutes auparavant, avait la certitude de pouvoir en finir avec lui ?

Aussi rigide qu'un cadavre, Voldemort suivait le moindre de mes gestes. Les détaillait.  
Mal à l'aise, j'esquivai son regard autant que je le pouvais.

- Tu as beau être une Sang-de-Bourbe…

En entendant ce mot, une envie de lui mettre ma main dans la figure me submergea. Une envie qu'il fallait refreiner à tout prix…

- Personne ne peut nier que tu es une belle jeune femme…

Déstabilisée par ce compliment, ma main gantée demeura en suspens.  
Une belle jeune femme ? Une belle jeune femme ?! Qu'est-ce que cela signi…

- J'ai beau être ce que je suis, je suis tout de même un homme…

Ses longs doigts tapotèrent le rebord de la baignoire.

- Un homme qui ne peut demeurer insensible devant les charmes d'une femme.

- Je… non… vous…

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de terreur quand il se leva. Quand il tendit son bras gauche vers mon visage.

- Pourquoi cette peur soudaine, ma petite ? Tu n'es pas sans savoir que je ne te ferais pas de mal…

Ses iris rouges se plantèrent brusquement dans les miens. Sans précaution. Sans douceur.  
Un regard perçant qui provoqua en moi un profond malaise. Pourvu qu'il ne fasse pas ce à quoi je pense ! Pourvu qu'il ne fasse pas ça !

- Tant que tu m'obéiras. Tant que tu feras tout ce que je te demande…

Sa main effleura mon visage. Sa main caressa ma peau. Parsemant quelques petites gouttes d'eau par-ci par-là.

Un faible couinement s'échappa de ma gorge.

Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai… cela ne pouvait pas être vrai…  
J'étais en train de cauchemarder. Cauchemarder ! Cauchemarder !

- Allons, Granger… tu devrais considérer cet intérêt pour ta personne comme un honneur…

Même en fermant les paupières, je ne pus empêcher les larmes de couler. De s'aventurer le long de mes traits. Se mélangeant avec l'eau parfumée du bain.  
Incapable de lui prouver que j'étais incapable de contrôler mes émotions.

- Inutile de pleurer…

Je sentis ses doigts humides parcourir l'ovale de mon visage pour finalement glisser vers mon cou.  
Aussi froids que du marbre, ils l'étaient assurément.

- Tout à fait inutile…

Mielleux. Mielleux, il l'était assurément. Voldemort aimait ensorceler ses proies rien qu'au son de sa voix.

- Baisse les armes…

Baisse les armes… baisse les armes…  
Cette phrase qui résonnait dans ma tête.

- Il ne sert plus à rien de me résister… cela ne ferait que t'apporter plus de souffrance…

- Je…

- Retire donc cette robe, Granger…

QUOI ?! Non… non… non !  
Je refuse ! JE REFUSE !  
Jamais… jamais je ne…

De violents tremblements me parcoururent quand Voldemort s'autorisa à glisser la main dans mon décolleté… quand ses doigts effleurèrent longuement mon soutien-gorge. Quand il osa toucher ce qui était mien.

- Ne me… ne me…

Les mots ne parvinrent à dépasser le stade de la pensée. Les mots ne parvinrent à se faire entendre.  
Murée dans la douleur, je priais pour que ce cauchemar se termine rapidement. Très rapidement… que je ne sente pas…

Sans que je puisse m'opposer, il m'ôta la robe… à l'aide de sa baguette…  
De cette baguette qu'il avait arrachée à même le cercueil de Dumbledore.

Mon premier réflexe fut de croiser les bras, veillant ainsi à dissimuler ma poitrine.

Les yeux à nouveau ouverts, je contemplai la satisfaction qui s'emparait progressivement de sa face de serpent.

Les larmes s'écrasèrent sur le sol carrelé de la salle de bains. Ces larmes porteuses de tant de désespoir. De tant de souffrance.  
Tant de souffrance… souffrance qui n'était que le prologue de ma vie d'esclave…

- Je comprends que tu puisses te sentir étouffer avec ceci.

Avant même d'avoir pu esquisser un mouvement, je me retrouvai dos à lui.  
Le couteau se figea un peu plus dans mon cœur quand Voldemort retira les…

Maintenant, je n'avais plus rien pour dissimuler ce qui devait l'être.

Le sous-vêtement rejoignit la robe sur le carrelage blanc.

Sanglots. Sanglots. Sanglots.  
A la merci. J'étais littéralement à sa merci.

Et mon innocence allait voler en éclats.

Une ombre envahit brusquement ma vue. Une ombre qui n'avait rien à voir avec celle d'un mangemort. Une ombre qui était beaucoup trop petite pour appartenir à un être humain.  
Une ombre à…

Je ne pus réprimer un cri en voyant le corps squelettique s'écrouler dans la baignoire. En le voyant s'affaisser dans l'eau.  
Eclaboussant sans précaution le pourtour de la baignoire.

Qu'est-ce… mais… et si…

Oh… il est…

Qui avait…

Mes iris fixèrent la longue silhouette si semblable à une poupée désarticulée. Pas une trace de sang. Pas une trace de coup. Et pourtant… il semblait être…  
Non… impossible… les Horcruxes le protégeaient encore de la mort…

La panique s'infiltra dans mon esprit quand je réalisais ce qui s'était passé.  
Et si les Mangemorts avaient entendu ?! Et s'ils débarquaient ici ?! Et s'ils s'apercevaient de… et s'ils me tenaient responsable de l'état de leur maître ?!

OH NON !

Il fallait vite… partir… avant… qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent de quelque chose

Sans perdre une seconde de plus, je ramassai le soutien-gorge et la robe. Tout en espérant que les partisans de Voldemort n'aient rien entendu… qu'ils ne…  
Secouant vivement la tête pour chasser ses sombres pensées, je me dirigeai vers la porte quand…

Un long hurlement franchit la limite de ma bouche quand mes pieds décollèrent du sol. Quand le paysage environnant se dissipa au profit de…

Une myriade de couleurs. Une quantité indéfinissable de bruits…  
Mes pupilles. Mes tympans. La vue. L'ouïe. Mis à profit par cet étrange changement de décor que je n'arrivais à expliquer.

En chute libre, je l'étais… pendant une poignée de secondes qui semblait durer l'éternité…

Et puis.

Le choc.

Mon abdomen. Ma poitrine.  
Mon corps entra violemment en contact avec le sol. Le sol si dur. Si froid.  
Un contact qui me coupa subitement le souffle. Violemment.  
Des points noirs. Dansant dans mon champ de vision.  
Mon esprit. Perdu. Egaré.

Malgré la douleur qui parcourait l'ensemble de mes hauts. Mes poumons. Mon estomac. Ma rate. Malgré ma mauvaise posture, je trouvais la force de me redresser en position assise.  
D'inspirer, d'expirer. Tout en veillant à ne pas baisser la garde.

On m'avait fait transplanée ici. On m'avait amenée ici tout en se jouant de la vigilance des Mangemorts. Tout en se jouant de la vigilance de Voldemort.

Mon regard scruta le lieu. Un lieu qui était commun à quelques uns de mes souvenirs.  
Un lieu qui avait perdu tant perdu de sa splendeur d'antan.

Je me souvenais des lambris de bois vernis. Je me souvenais de ses longues cheminées dorées qui bordaient le mur ouest.  
Je me souvenais du magnifique parquet étendu sous nos pieds. Ou encore, du plafond parsemé de multiples arabesques d'or et autres symboles qui s'agitaient sans cesse.  
Ou encore des nombreuses cheminées sagement alignées l'une à côté de l'autre où crépitaient régulièrement quelques flammes colorées.  
Ou encore de ses grandes statues. Sorcier, sorcière, elfe de maison entremêlés.

Toute la beauté du lieu s'était dissipée au fur et à mesure que la folie du Seigneur des Ténèbres grandissait.

Le temps s'était arrêté dans ce lieu autrefois si admiré de la population sorcière.

Les cheminées avaient été condamnées.

Les murs et le parquet n'étaient plus entretenus quotidiennement.

Arabesques et symboles brillaient désormais d'un éclat argenté.

Une sombre statue avait pris place au centre de l'atrium.  
Avec un message fort.  
Sorciers qui s'élevaient au détriment de la population moldue. Qui les écrasaient. Qui faisaient couler le sang. Juste pour asseoir définitivement le pouvoir de Voldemort.

Difficilement, je me remis debout. Sans me détacher de ce sinistre spectacle.

Le Ministère de la Magie avait perdu le faste d'autrefois.  
Le Ministère de la Magie était à l'image de son nouveau maître…

Mais ?!

Le Ministère de la Magie était aux mains des sombres partisans. Et là, il n'y avait personne. Personne. Personne.  
Vide. Complètement.

Pas même un planton pour surveiller le périmètre.

Rien.

Voldemort pensait-il avoir le dessus sur la résistance pour retirer ses troupes du ministère ?  
Pensait-il que… à moins qu'il ne soit en période de relève… que des gardes…

- Miss, je suis désolée…

Sans le vouloir, je laissai échapper un nouveau hurlement. Hurlement qui résonna. Résonna encore et encore dans l'atrium.  
Comprenant l'erreur monumentale que je venais de commettre, mes mains se plaquèrent sans douceur sur mes lèvres.

Cependant, le mal était fait.

Les Mangemorts allaient vite rappliquer ici. Et me ramèneraient de force au manoir Malefoy, donnant ainsi l'opportunité à Voldemort de terminer ce qu'il avait commencé.

- Miss…

Les bras croisés à nouveau sur mes seins, je fis volte-face vers la source des appels.

Qu'allais-je découvrir…  
Quelle créature était derrière ce transplanage plus que douloureux ? Pas un Mangemort en tout cas…

- Miss, je crois que vous avez perdu ceci…

Non… non.. il ne pouvait pas… non…  
Un pied derrière l'autre, je m'entrepris de reculer face à cette vision plus que déroutante.

Qui donc était derrière cette machination ? Qui s'amusait à torturer mon esprit ?

- Non… ce… pas possible…

- Do…

- TU N'ES PAS VIVANT !

Aurais-je commencé à perdre la raison ? Les Doloris auraient-ils…

- TU N'ES QU'UNE ILLUSION !

- Non ! Pas une illusion…

Pas une illusion…  
Pas une illusion…

- Tu es censé être mort… une dague enfoncé dans le cœur…

- Non, Miss. Dobby n'est pas mort… Dobby a fait appel à la magie pour sauver Harry Potter et ses amis du manoir de ses anciens maîtres.

Le souffle court, j'observai l'elfe de maison me tendre mes habits. J'observai le petit être aux yeux verts et oreilles tombantes marchait maladroitement à ma rencontre. Avec l'espoir que je puisse croire ses dires.

- Qui me dit que tu n'es pas un elfe de maison d'une de ces familles de Mangemort…

- Miss peut poser une question à Dobby. Une question à laquelle le vrai Dobby pourrait répondre…

- Dans ce cas…

Tout en réfléchissant à la question, je me rhabillai.

Mes pupilles se posèrent furtivement sur la paire de baskets rouges et le bonnet en laine qu'il arborait fièrement sur le crâne. Ce bonnet de laine… je le reconnaissais…  
C'était un des miens… un de ceux que j'avais tricoté pour libérer les elfes de maison de Poudlard en quatrième année. Dobby s'était amusé à les ramasser car ses semblables refusaient catégoriquement d'approcher le dortoir Gryffondor, craignant de tomber sur l'un d'entre eux.

Seul le vrai Dobby osait les porter. Seul le vrai Dobby portait des vêtements. Prouvant ainsi au monde entier qu'il avait été affranchi de ses obligations d'elfe de maison.

Cependant… mieux valait être prudent…

- Qui t'a envoyé nous sauver ?

Il me fixa sans ciller. Il me fixa sans ciller en prononçant ces deux mots.

- Abelforth Dumbledore.

A l'évocation du frère d'Albus Dumbledore, je ne pus réprimer la joie qui submergeait mon cœur…

C'était lui… c'était bien lui…

Dobby était vivant…

Sans crier gare, je posai genoux à terre et l'attirai contre moi.  
Comme pour m'assurer qu'il était vraiment là. En chair et en os.

- Dobby… tu es vivant…

- Oui, Miss. Et Dobby n'est pas le seul à sortir de l'ombre…

- Pas le seul ? Qui est avec toi?!

* * *

_Et coupez!_

_Hey... je sais... je suis sadique!_

_Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé cette suite?_

_Vous attendiez-vous au retour de notre petit à grandes oreilles?_  
_Qui l'accompagne?_  
_Vont-ils rencontrer des Mangemorts au ministère?_

_La suite au prochain épisode!_

_Tadam!_

_Merci encore d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires._  
_Positifs ou négatifs, tout est à prendre._

_A plus!_


	4. Annonce

Chères lectrices, chers lecteurs,

Si aujourd'hui je publie ce message, c'est pour vous prévenir que je ne publierai plus pendant quelques mois.

Voire plus du tout pour certaines histoires.

Une période de perte de motivation en quelque sorte...  
Et une envie de me consacrer à des projets jusque-là délaissés.

Si cela persistait dans le temps, je clôturerai définitivement certaines de mes fanfictions.

Cependant, je continuerai mes activités en tant que Bêta lecteur. Ainsi qu'à lire vos histoires.

En tout cas, je tenais à remercier celles et ceux qui me suivent depuis le départ...

Merci beaucoup.

Cordialement,

YaNa31


End file.
